In vehicles, for example motor vehicles, it is known to provide a device for controlling certain functions of the vehicle that is accessible both to the driver and the front passenger of the vehicle. The controlled functions are for example the adjustment of the air conditioning, the control of a car radio or the like. Such a control device generally comprises a driving device making it possible to drive the desired function(s) and a display device making it possible to display the information relative to the functions. The two devices are grouped together within a same unit, the driving device for example extending around a screen forming the display device. It is also known to produce a touch-sensitive display device in which the driving device extends directly on the screen, the interaction with the driving device being done by touching the screen.
Such control devices are generally provided so that access priority is given to the driver of the vehicle, so that the latter may use it when he is alone in the vehicle. The control device is then relatively impractical for the passenger to use, who must enter an uncomfortable position or ask the driver to use the control device. This may be dangerous for the proper driving of the vehicle.
It has been proposed to produce a movable control device making it possible to arrange the control device closer to the driver or the passenger depending on the person who wishes to use the control device. However, in this case, the screen may be concealed by the passenger when he uses the control device, such that the driver and/or the passengers in the back seat of the vehicle can no longer see the information displayed on this screen.